Hope
by holy-knight1
Summary: In 2001, major cities are targeted one after the other by Umbrella. Humans are now being hunted down and killed by the corporation's pets all over the world and must try to survive. (Return of old character and some romance) prologue up


I hope you enjoy my story. Please read and review. Criticism is more than welcome. This is only a prologue. You can expect longer chapters after this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Resident Evil (that belongs to Capcom) and "Don't wanna think about you" belongs to Simple Plan.  
  
Area near Montreal in Canada: 21:38  
  
The fuel indicator of the car reached zero. Slowly, the engine stopped working and the vehicle came to an halt. Inside this automobile was an entire family. On the back seat, a teenager was looking at his parents arguing on who was the responsible for the engine failure. It was an usual situation now that his parents were talking about divorce so he decided to raise the volume of his portable c.d. player. He found peace at long last when the lyrics of "Don't wanna think about you" entered his ears. While he listened to his favourite group latest album, he looked outside. Through the back window covered in water because of the pouring rain, he could see endless plains of wheat. His grey eyes were trying to find any trace of excitement but to no avail. Looking down at his feet, an old newspaper headline caught his attention. The light-brown haired teenager picked it up and read it "Recent cannibalism onslaught in Racoon !". He had heard about that in school. "They must be exaggerating because there's just no way this can be true", even though he tried his hardest to believe what he just thought, he couldn't help but to feel a chill run down his spine.  
  
The sound of a gas truck interrupted his reading. His parents stopped arguing as well. The truck was going way too fast to brake in time to take the upcoming turn. The driver of the truck didn't seem to be aware of that because he made no effort to apply the brake ,and the truck, filled with gas, crashed in a rock a couple of meters away from the vehicle the family was in. "Son, me and your mother are gonna check if we can help the driver of the truck. Stay here in case we need something in the car.". The mother and father quickly ran to where to truck had crashed few moments ago. The teenager also noticed that farmers were also heading toward there. "Odd, he thought, the way they are walking...". Nothing could have prepared for what he saw next. One of the farmers took his father by the arm and bit him. Before his father could react, another one was on him. Even from this distance, he could see the fear in his mother's eyes. Turning to him, she said what would be her last word to him "GO !".  
  
His hands shaking, he put the keys into the hole and turned the engine on. "Come on, work !". In his haste, he had forgotten that the car was stuck here because the car was out of fuel. Slapping himself mentally for such a stupid mistake, he quickly got off the car. As soon as he exited the vehicle, a farmer broke a window with his fist. A strong smell of death came from the man and his face and body looked in pretty bad shape with bits of skin missing all over them. His eyes were devoid of any signs of life and the only sounds that came out of his throat were incoherent grunts. Now wanting to stay here any longer, he began to run the fastest he could which was pretty fast because he had always loved sports and was in pretty good shape. Coming from behind him, he heard the screams of agony of his mother. She had suffering the same fate as his father did seconds or minutes ago. Tears were now flowing freely from his face. Losing his parents was destroying. Even though he acted like independent, he knew that he still needed them. The world was now becoming a very scary place for the teenager now. His strength was quickly wearing off. He couldn't run for eternity and even if he could he didn't have a place to go to. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with infected farmers and other horrors that his panicked mind could imagine. He looked behind him. The farmers were close behind. But how was it possible ? Weren't they supposed to be slow. He was so occupied to look behind that he didn't notice the huge shadow that was blocking his path.  
  
Hitting the creature felt like hitting a wall. The teenager felt on the cold road. In his fall, the boy hurt his elbow making blood come out on the wound. The blood ,mixed with the water on the street, made a painful contrast with the gloomy scenery. When he looked up, the first thing he noticed was the creature's eyes who were glowing red. The creature was almost twice his size and had claws instead of hands. Her month forming a cruel grin, or at least what looked like one, the creature came closer. The boy was too tired to move. To tell the truth, he was tired of everything. He just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear somewhere. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. The creature lifted an arm in the air, ready to strike the now crying teenager. The claw came closer and closer to his head. It was only a few centimetres away. This was it he was gonna die.  
  
Suddenly, Nathan awoke. Confused at first, he looked at his surroundings. He was still in his room, there wasn't any zombies around so everything was fine. He turn on a light that was on a small table just beside his iron bed. On the small table was also a picture of an happy family. He took it to have a better look at the old picture. "Mom, dad...I miss you so much. I'll have revenge for what happened two years ago. I'll get the bastard who did that to you. I promise that your death will be avenged.". He put the picture down and remembered everything that happened in the past two years.  
  
After zombies attacked and killed his parents. Nathan had ran for about 2 hours then his weariness got the better of him. Instead of being killed by a large hulking creature, the teenager had been saved by a man. This man was none other than Barry Burton. Barry had seen the state the teenager was in ,and had brought him back to his home. There he met Barry's wife, Laurence, a Canadian woman who spoke perfectly both French and English. He also met Barry's two girls: Jess who was 15 and Nikki who was 13 years old.  
  
Umbrella had to destroy everything in his life again. After a few months their pleasant company, he was finally starting to be better. Barry had become like a father for Nathan and ,for the older man, the teenager was like the son he never had. It all changed the day Barry when to the gun shop to buy him a Colt Python for his birthday. He chose one that had the Chinese symbol for courage on the handle. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw when they came back. Barry's house was set on fire. On the front lawn, three badly mutilated body laid still getting bit by infected crows. On the verge of craziness, Barry took out his own colt and killed the crows. The birds didn't even had a chance to try to fight back or to attack. In less then one minute, they were all on the ground in little puddles of blood and feathers. Nathan did what he could to help Barry but he knew all too well how it felt like to loose someone dear to you. Not really knowing how he could help the older man, he still decided to talk to him. Walking quietly, he got close to Barry who was sleeping next to his dead wife.  
  
"Barry...I know it's hard to lose someone. But please we can't give up. I help you and we will get the bastards who did that to you. Do not just give up because ,sorry if it sounds selfish but I still need you. Barry you're the closest person I've from a family so , I'm begging you, don't just leave me here. I can't do it without you."  
  
At first Barry didn't even flinch. But as soon as his mind understood the simple words said by Nathan, the older man got up. Looking at his "boy" with tears in the eyes, he hugged him and whispered his thanks. The two men took the three corpses and buried them. Needless the say that the digging time was spent in complete silence. One in a while, Nathan would look at Barry. He was digging like there was no tomorrow with a look of resolve plastered all over his face. After they properly buried the three girls, they left Canada to go to Chicago where Barry said they would meet with some friends. The entire trip was spent in silence. They only stopped to refuel the car and to sleep. Little did they know, the entire human race would soon be on the verge of extinction.  
  
I would be very grateful if you could pinpoint my mistakes or just leave me suggestion. You can ask me any questions concerning this fiction. Thanks for reading ^_^ 


End file.
